


The Sea and Sun

by Sedona_Eats_Ortolans



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post Fall, Post S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedona_Eats_Ortolans/pseuds/Sedona_Eats_Ortolans
Summary: Hannibal and Will share a moment together watching the sunrise. Post S3 in their house together <3
Relationships: Hannibal/Will, hannibal x will, hannigram
Kudos: 10





	The Sea and Sun

Dreams are something like shadows- they slip seamlessly and undetected through desperate grasping hands, they spill over fingertips like oil and pool to the ground. They show mere silhouettes of a person; they are never to be understood and never to be touched. They are, in some ways, like Hannibal. Who is Hannibal’s shadow? Who lurks in the darkness to cling to him; who is one with the night’s onyx canvas stretched across orchid blossoms?  
He was dreaming of the sea- notably, the dances of light sparked across the crests of waves when the sun is just rising. There was something else, too. He was standing on a rock, watching the lights play, and a hand locked around his ankle. He let it drag him down, until the rays of delicate sun disappeared completely. He let himself be pulled without any hesitation. His breaths rose in a cloud of bubbles, and his last exhale was not far from a resolved sigh.  
He woke in the opposite way, breath caught early in his lungs like a trapped bird. He didn’t feel fear, or anxiety- not from the mere whispers of a mutinous subconscious. But he did feel the empty space beside him, the sheets that had gone cold even before the sun could rise to warm them. The desolation was something like fear, maybe. Something with fear wrestled in its arms, begging to be let free. Something like falling in love.  
He pulled himself out of bed, or rather was pulled by that same vacantness. He got dressed, wary eyes trained on the window that seeped faint a luminescence with tones of pervenche. It couldn’t be later than five in the morning, yet when his shadow rose so did Hannibal.   
He wandered through the halls, closing his eyes as the faint scents of coffee met his senses. He could feel him near, like fire you could reach out and hold. Something beautiful you wanted despite what you knew.   
Hannibal found him, sitting outside on their little balcony, watching the sea. A cup was cradled in his hands. The more steps Hannibal took closer, he realized he hadn’t taken a single sip from the mug. He had no idea how long he’d been sitting there.   
“Buongiorno, tesoro mio.” Hannibal finally spoke, though he had a distinct feeling they had been aware of each other’s presence since he stepped outside of their bedroom.  
“Hardly.” Will responded, nodding to the view beyond, or more notably the absence of a particular celestial player. Hannibal sat beside him, watching him watch the dulled blue profile of the sea. His own countenance was of the same precious cerulean hue, eyes set determined on that like in the horizon, tied around the world like a noose.   
“I came to watch the sunset.” Will continued, setting the cup aside. “Did I wake you?”  
“Not unpleasantly. I’ll wait with you.”  
“What do you think of the world now, between darkness and life?” Will didn’t look away from the sea. Hannibal didn’t look away from Will. He really looked breathtaking.  
“It has transported us to a new place. Before the bitter sting of night’s rapture has been soothed by the first perforations of the sun.”  
“It’s easier to think.” Will finally turned, and their eyes caught like waves of blue crashing to a dark cliff’s shore. Like two forces of nature. “Easier to feel.”   
“Perhaps less so than if you achieved the recommended hours of sleep.” Will laughed, a short kind of breath, as his eyes once more turned away. The sun was rising now, slowly and certainly, casting a myriad of reflecting lights bouncing off calmed waves of the ocean. Hannibal watched Will’s eyes, wide and blue. They were both thinking the same thing: beautiful.


End file.
